


Valentia

by Lynn_S



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Angel Land, Dorks in Love, Español | Spanish, F/F, JMN's birthday, Lesbians, Lucina (Fire Emblem)-centric, Lucina is a Idiot & Romantic Person, Lucina is uwu for Palutena, Morgan (mention) - Freeform, Palucina, Palutena (Kid Icarus)-centric, Palutena is uwu for Lucina, Pittoo is God Boy, Plz dont Touch Palutena's princess, Smash World, Viridi & Lucina are Good Friends, Viridi have more power
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_S/pseuds/Lynn_S
Summary: Palutena y Lucina se han comprometido, tanto los amigos y la familia de Lucina saben de ello, les desean la mejor suerte para ese gran paso, pero hay un ligero problema que ha estado molestado a la espadachina de Ylisse, ella no tiene la bendición de la mano de la diosa, como Palutena tiene la bendición de Chrom y Robin.¿No es tradición hablar con el padre para tener la bendición?Lucina piensa que no podría ser tan complicado, sólo tenía que recaudar información sobre el padre de Palutena y listo.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Lucina (Fire Emblem)/Palutena (Kid Icarus)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Valentia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blackhawks8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackhawks8/gifts).



> ¡Feliz cumpleaños (atrasado), JMN! 
> 
> Eres un grandioso amigo, fuiste muy amable en contestar mis mensajes hace 3 años, y eres un excelente escritor, el año pasado me regalaste una maravillosa historia Palucina, así que pensé que regalarte una sería lo ideal, espero que realmente te agrade.  
> Perdona si me tarde mucho, ¡disfrútalo!

**I.**

Un nuevo día había comenzado, pero no sería cualquier día, este día sería el primero donde podría conseguir información sobre la familia de mi diosa, Palutena.

Ella no lo sabe, por obvias razones, hace tiempo intenté preguntarle por su madre y padre, pero no obtuve muchas respuestas, sólo mencionó algo sobre que su madre no estaba y no tenía sentido hablar sobre su padre, eso me dejó con un mal sabor de boca.

Realmente anhelaba conocerla, conocer a sus parientes o dioses que en algún momento pudieron o pueden ser sus amigos, pero sólo obtengo la misma respuesta de ella:

_**—Pit y Pittoo son mi familia, Viridi también lo es, si no está intentando exterminar a la raza humana de mi mundo.** _

Suspiro ante tal recuerdo y abro los ojos, mirando fijamente el techo de la habitación, al lado mío puedo sentir y escuchar su calmada respiración, la miro sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se pose en mis labios, ella era tan hermosa, que a veces pienso que Naga me dio una segunda oportunidad de ser feliz.

Porque sí, incluso si viajé al pasado para advertirle a mis padres y demás habitantes de Ylisse el infierno que llegaría estaba demasiado cerca, incluso si padre y madre de esa línea temporal me creyeron y me acogieron como su hija del futuro al igual que a mi hermano Morgan, ambos sabíamos en el fondo de nuestros corazones que no eran ellos, que nuestros verdaderos padres estaban muertos.

Palutena una vez me descubrió llorando, justo el día en que padre fue invitado a este mundo, estaba tan feliz de verlos a los dos juntos, pero mi mente me recordó mi realidad y no pude evitar llorar. Ella no me pidió explicaciones, sólo mencionó un “Oh cariño, ven” y a los segundos tenía sus brazos cálidos abrazándome y resguardándome, esperando que mis lágrimas se detuvieran a su ritmo.

_Esas acciones hicieron que me enamorara de ella._

Dejo escapar una leve risa, girando mi cuerpo para quedar frente al suyo, con mi mano derecha acarició su mejilla, poniendo el mechón detrás de la oreja, ella sonríe entre sueños y mi corazón comienza a palpitar con demasiada velocidad, aún no terminaba de acostumbrarme a su belleza infinita y no me importaría no lograrlo nunca.

Depósito un beso en su frente, acto siguiente me volteo para salir de la cama e ir al baño, donde tomo una liga poniendo mi cabello en una coleta alta, escondo mis mechones detrás de las orejas y mojo mi rostro, a tientas logró tomar la toalla para secarme y veo mi rostro, enfocándose en mi marca.

_**—Adoro tenerte cerca, porque puedo ver mejor esa atractiva marca que tienes en tu ojo izquierdo, cariño.** _

Ese comentario logra que mi rostro se caliente y tape mis ojos con mi mano derecha para no ver mi reflejo avergonzado.

**II.**

Aunque al principio me costaba admitirlo, el uso de los aparatos electrónicos de este mundo ha sido muy favorables para mí, claro, los primeros meses me costó mucho entender como si quiera enviar un mensaje, pero creo que ahora tengo el estudio suficiente para usarlo debidamente.

Le he enviado un mensaje con anticipación a Zelda, para que me ayudase con mi ligero problema, ella me contestó casi al instante y mencionó que estaba disponible, sólo le dijera donde y cuando nos veríamos, ha pasado una semana desde entonces.

—Buenos días Luci, ¿te he hecho esperar? —La voz de la princesa de Hyrule es melodiosa y distinta a su antigua reencarnación, negué con la cabeza—Me alegro, sé que eres puntual y temia que te molestaras conmigo.

—Incluso si llegarás tarde, entendería que hubo algún contratiempo, así que no me molestaría en lo absoluto, princesa Zelda— Respondo con una sonrisa, he pasado un tiempo en este mundo que ahora puedo interactuar algo informal con las demás personas, ella hace un puchero—Ah, lo siento, quise decir, Zelda.

—Está bien Luci, entiendo que a veces es difícil para ti dejar los títulos reales o cosas similares —Me sonríe y hace una señal para comenzar a caminar, poniéndose a mi lado izquierdo— Entonces, ¿ha pasado algo con Palutena?

—No exactamente, quiero decir, la involucra, pero no de una manera directa. —Continuo cuando miro una mirada de aprobación—Es sobre su familia, sus padres en específico.

Ella se queda callada, poniendo su mano en la barbilla y mirando hacia delante, pensativa la describiría.

—Desde hace tiempo, he intentado que por su boca me cuente sobre ellos, pero siempre parece esquivar el tema o simplemente contesta que su familia son Pit y Dark Pit, ocasionalmente menciona a la señorita Viridi.

—Mmm, entonces quieres saber sobre ellos, pero, estoy segura que hay algo más detrás de esa intención, —Desvío la mirada, poniéndome nerviosa la mirada que mi amiga— ¿qué planeas hacer, Luci?

Me quedo callada, tratando de tranquilizar mis latidos y pensar como decirlo sin tartamudear, inhalas y exhalas, entrelazo mis manos, una costumbre que tenía por los nervios.

—Quiero poder hacer lo mismo que ella, eso es todo.

—Pero, ¿qué exactamente?

—Pedir la bendición de su familia, o al menos su padre… —murmuro lo suficientemente alto para ambas.

Siento que me toman del brazo, deteniendo mi caminar, cuando miro hacia Zelda, tiene una sonrisa tonta e incluso burlona.

—Aww, ¡eres tan dulce! —Me sonrojo por el halago, ella ríe divertida ante mi reacción— Eres una idiota romántica, Luci.

—¿Perdón?

—Tómalo como un cumplido, es admirable que quieras hacer las cosas de manera formal, incluso si no son necesarias, pero te ayudaré a encontrarlos, —Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción y comienzo a pensar que tal vez era mejor hablarle a Corrin, pero luego pienso que ella posiblemente no sabría más allá de nuestro mundo— empezaremos por la biblioteca, he estado ahí para obtener información sobre Master Hand y Crazy Hand, pero no obtuve mucho.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué buscabas información de ellos?

—Ah, es para confirmar una teoría que escuche por ahí, —Ella mira con mucho sigilo a su alrededor, por fortuna sólo eran unas cuantas personas que estaban en el parque y susurra lo siguiente— es una teoría sobre la creación de este mundo, una donde dice que ellos eran personas, pero eso lo platicaremos después.

Asiento con la cabeza, sin saber cómo sentirme respecto a esa información, no quiero darle muchas vueltas al asunto y ambas nos dirigimos hacia la biblioteca central.

Las personas o seres de este mundo, llamados Miis, las reconocen con sus vestimentas informales y no dudan en acercarse para desearles suerte en el próximo torneo. Todavía me sorprende que desde hace 2 años tu **fanbase** , como dice madre, creció. Solía obtener más cosas negativas que positivas, pero eso no importaba ya, me hacía feliz saber que me estaban apoyando de verdad, luego de muchos años.

Cuando llegan a la biblioteca, tanto Zelda como yo nos sorprendemos al ver quien está de encargada de turno, era Isabelle, ella era tan dulce y amigable, que siempre me daba un terrible dolor en la conciencia cada vez que tocaba luchar contra ella, si ganaba o perdía, le regalaba una flor.

—¡Isabelle! Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, juraría que estarías con tu alcalde en su mundo. —Zelda se adelanta y procuro mantenerme a su lado, saludo con la mano—¿Es una ocasión especial?

— **/Acalde mencionó que estaban bien si no regresaba, porque sabe que me gusta este lugar, es muy divertido/** — Aún me pregunto cómo era posible que ahora entienda cada palabra que dice, si ella habla demasiado rápido— **/Un día estaba con señor Luigi, él mencionó que necesitaba un libro, así que vinimos a este lugar y ayude a encontrarlo, era sobre flores, creo que tiene que ver con la princesa Daisy/**

—Interesante, ¿qué más paso? —Contengo un suspiro cuando noto que está usando a la pobre para sacarle información y seguramente contárselo a la implicada de la historia. 

— **/Bueno, me agradeció y me preguntó si quería regresar a la mansión, respondí que no, entonces nos quedamos aquí por unas horas, él leyéndote sobre las flores y preguntándome cuales eran las más bonitas para una princesa/** —Isabelle se queda en silencio, como si tratará de recordar algo— **/Me agradó tanto el lugar, que pregunté si podría ayudar mientras no había torneos o algo similar, y amablemente me aceptaron, así fue como estoy aquí, ¿buscan algo en peculiar?/**

—Uhm si, ¿crees que haya algún tipo de información sobre la familia de Palutena? —Respondo rápidamente, tratando de evitar que Zelda se entere de todo lo que pasa en este lugar— Algo que no sea relacionado con Pit o Dark Pit, ni la señorita Viridi...

— **/Interesante búsqueda, primero intentaré desde la base de datos de esta computadora, afortunadamente no son muy distintas a la que maneja Tom, espera un momento, princesa Lucina/** —Hace un tiempo intenté que Isabelle no usará mi título real, pero parece tener el mismo problema que yo y eventualmente dejé de intentarlo— **/Es… interesante lo que encontré, pero creo que sería conveniente que lo leas por ti misma, busca en la sección M, libro número 991, entras y debes dar vuelta a la derecha, si tienes problemas, no dudes en volver a preguntarme/**

Ella te extiende un papel, lo tomas y leo lo que dice:

M-991: Mitología Griega

—Oh, ¿habías leído ese término antes? —La Hyliana me pregunta e intento recordar, pero lo niego cuando nada aparece por mi mente.

— Es algo así como un suceso de lo que pasó siglos anteriores con los seres de este mundo o, mejor dicho, el mundo de los Miis, ellos son fanáticos de todo tipo de hechos que han afectado a su raza, ya sea negativo o positivos, creo haber leído que la mitología está principalmente enfocada en Grecia, un popular lugar de turismo.

Asiento indicándole que comenzarán a caminar, no sin antes murmurarle un agradecimiento a Isabelle.

—Creo que sabes que es turismo, ¿no es así?

Entran donde están todos los libros y decido hablar en voz baja, para no perturbar a las personas que se encontraban leyendo.

—Sí, Palutena me lo explicó hace tiempo, es una actividad donde visitas lugares por gustó, ya sean famosos o no, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

—Lo estas, entonces, supongo que aquí habrá algún tipo de relación con Palutena y su familia, porque bueno, es una diosa y posiblemente sus padres también lo hayan sido, como si fueran “referencias” de otro mundo.

—Eso último no lo comprendí muy bien, ¿podrías explicarlo nuevamente? —No estaba más que confundida, a veces el conocimiento de ella sobre nosotros o demás, me aterra.

—Mmm, veamos, imagina una hoja en blanco, ¿ya? —Sin entender muy bien su método, pienso en ello y asiento, deteniéndome— Dibuja una línea que parte por la mitad la hoja, al lado derecho, coloca a Palutena y sus posibles padres, ¿listo?

—¿Pero esto que…?

—¿Ya lo hiciste? —Ella vuelve a preguntar y a regañadientes afirmo, colocando mi mano izquierda en mi cintura— Teniendo eso, lo que estas a punto de leer o ver, encontrarás a alguien familiar o casi idéntica a Palutena, porque los Miis, creen que cada uno de nosotros somos algún tipo de referencia de sus creencias, ¿has entendido?

—Creo que sí, ¿entonces la mitología es como si alguno de nosotros tenemos nuestra propia versión en su mundo?

—Exactamente, ahora continuemos que realmente me está agradando todo este misterio, apresura esas piernas Luci —Me felicita con una sonrisa y me toma del brazo izquierdo, llevándome consigo a la sección M, y no tarda en seguir arrastrándome—Espera, creo que lo más sensato es separarnos, acabo de entender porque Isabelle mencionó que podías preguntarle de nuevo, son muchísimas repisas y si puedo adivinar, hay más de 3000 libros por sección.

—¿Tantos? ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Pregunto asombraba.

— Lo leí en la entrada, ¿tú no?

Me quedo sin comentarios, y solo avanzo por los infinitos libros, esto podría tomarme mucho tiempo, así que lo ideal es mirar los primeros números de los primeros libros, esos que estaban justo a los pasillos.

Entre mayor sea el número de 900 y menor que 1000, estarían cerca.

Como lo supuse, nos tomó alrededor de media hora encontrar el libro, lo tomé y le avisé a Zelda que iría a una mesa, cerca de la sección D y ella respondió que iría enseguida.

Una vez llego a la mesa, con cuidado jalo una de las sillas y me siento, miro con nervios el libro que tengo entre mis manos, sentía que todo tipo de secretos se revelarían antes mis ojos en forma de fragmentos de otra lengua, afortunadamente, aunque la apariencia de los libros o cosas similares mantenían su apariencia antigua, cada libro podía ser leído en nuestros idiomas natales, otra característica fascinante de este mundo.

—¿Lucina? —Sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz, levanto la mirada, encontrándome con esos poderosos ojos carmesí. —Palutena te ha estado buscando, mencionó que desde que despertó, desapareciste.

—Podría haberme olvidado de informarle que estaría ocupada, pero… —Digo tranquila hacia el joven ángel de majestuosas alas negras. — Dark Pit, ¿crees poderle decir que estoy bien? He venido con Zelda, me tomará unas horas terminar.

—Sabes que, por mi parte, lo haré, Lucina. —Él es muy amable conmigo, tal vez porque sufrimos casi el mismo rechazo, sólo le gustaba aparentar que nadie era importante para él. —Sólo no esperaba encontrarte por aquí, pero supongo que estas investigando algo y por el título, creo que es sobre la diosa.

Me quedo callada, esperando algún tipo de regaño por su parte, algo como ¿por qué estaba prefiriendo los libros sobre ellos?

—No pongas esa cara, no diré nada malo, puedo entender un poco porque investigas por tu cuenta, Palutena no es exactamente habladora sobre si misma o algo que la relacione. —Se sienta a la derecha, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla mientras cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos—Sí tienes dudas sobre lo que encontrarás ahí, házmelo saber, intentaré responderte.

Lo observo por última vez, él está concentrado en algo, supones que está hablando telepáticamente con Palutena, sus muecas son entretenidas pero un ruido me distrae, miro hacia izquierda y solo encuentro una pila de libros.

—He encontrado más libros interesantes, Luci, —Su tono de voz gana una que otra mirada hostil y se disculpa tomando el primer libro y sentándose, apartando los demás con mucho cuidado—Hola Dark Pit.

Él saluda con una mano, manteniendo su posición.

Suspiro antes de abrir el libro, comenzando a leer.

**III.**

Bostezo mientras estiro mis brazos hacia arriba, había estado horas leyendo este libro y tal como decía mi amiga Hyliana, existe o más bien, existió una deidad similar a mi diosa, pero aún no comprendía del todo como fue que esa deidad llegó al mundo.

_¿Era real que alguien podría comerse a su propia esposa embarazada, tener un dolor de cabeza, pegarse en ella con un hacha y de ahí surgir una adolescente bajo el nombre de Atenea?_

Esa pregunta me la cuestionaba una y otra vez, incluso estaba pensando en preguntarle a Dark Pit si alguna vez Palutena mencionó su infancia.

—Esto es demasiado agotador. —Digo en voz alta, mirando el número de la página, antes de cerrar el libro y recargarme contra la silla. —E incluso algo extraño.

—Todas las cosas relacionadas a dioses son extrañas, —El doppelgänger de Pit comenta, él estaba en su móvil, posiblemente jugando algo. — ¡Ahg, este estúpido jefe me mató de nuevo!

—Baja la voz, aún estamos en la biblioteca. —Le llamo la atención, murmura un “lo siento” y deja el móvil en la mesa. —Por mi parte, creo que es suficiente por hoy, ¿ustedes seguirán aquí?

—Oh no, le diré a Isabelle que llevaré estos libros a la mansión, ¿estás lista para partir? —Nos pregunta la princesa, Dark Pit es el primero en levantarse de su lugar, tomar su móvil y colocar la silla en su lugar.

Asiento, imitando al ángel negro y tomo el libro, dudando si hacer lo mismo que Zelda o lo dejaba aquí.

—Te recomiendo conservarlo, por un tiempo, en lo que confirmas el pasado de Palutena. —Lo miro algo sorprendida, el chico que ahora cargaba la mitad de la pila de libros de la Hyliana era muy atento— De camino a la mansión, responderé tus preguntas lo intentaré.

Murmuro un agradecimiento por lo bajo, los tres comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida, donde subimos un pequeño tramo de escaleras, llegando con Isabelle de nuevo.

— **/Oh, veo que las encontraste joven Dark Pit, y por lo que observo, eres muy amable con ellas, ¿Por cuánto tiempo se llevarán los libros?/** —Ella nos pregunta con su típico rostro de felicidad, Me pregunto si había más animales como Isabelle en su mundo.— **/Antes de que lo olvide, si algún libro sufre daños o no es entregado en la fecha establecida por el usuario, tendrá un ligero cargo de 100 oro por día de atraso, sabiendo eso, ¿Cuántos días querrán?/**

—Creo que la princesa Hyliana necesitará alrededor de un mes, creo que, hasta 45 días, son muchos libros —En todo burlón contesta Dark Pit, miro que Zelda estaba haciendo un puchero.

—Aunque odie admitirlo, creo que él tiene razón, pero serán 20 días, ¿debo hacer algo para establecer el acuerdo? —Ella coloca sus libros en el escritorio de Isabelle, ella estaba escribiendo algo por la computadora.

— **/Podría jurar que tenías una credencial de la biblioteca, pero en la base de datos no hay nada, así que, te daré una, sólo deja cargar los datos…/** —Aquello me llamo la atención, sabía de ciertas tarjetas para ir a ciertos lugares o como decía Pit, obtener descuentos— **/…bien, en vista que eres Smasher, debo colocar esto y debes colocar tu mano ahí, un sensor especial guardará todo tipo de dato “mágico” de la refuerza que posees, así nadie podría usarla/**

—Pero sólo son libros, ¿a quién le importaría una tarjeta para sacar libros?

— **/Joven Dark Pit, sólo sigo las órdenes y aquí dice que es para precaución, yo supongo que debe haber o existir algún tipo de sección oculta o importante que sólo nosotros, los Smashers podríamos entrar en ella…/** —Nosotros tres nos quedamos en silencio, nunca me había planteado eso antes— **/Pero sólo son especulaciones mías, creo que debería de dejar de ver esas películas de suspenso con joven Shulk/**

Zelda hace lo que le pidieron, miro la estructura de eso con determinación, era alta, al menos lo suficiente para llegarme a la barbilla, contando que el escritorio tenía una altura aproximada de mi torso justo donde se encuentran las costillas. Era un poco ancho, pero lo más extraño era como emitía un rayo azul, algo así como ¿escanear?

No lo sé, pero era demasiado para mí.

— **/Todo listo, ahora…/** —Suena unos ruidos raros y ella le entrega una tarjeta roja— **/Ahora usted, princesa Lucina/**

—Supongo que esa cosa extraña leerá o lo que sea que haga, la marca de Naga en mi ojo, ¿verdad? —Pregunto hasta con algo de temor, definitivamente leer cosas de otro mundo y pasar por un test de identificación no son lo mío.

— **/Así es Princesa Lucina, pero tendrá que agacharse un poco, hay una cámara en el medio que podrá hacer eso, no pícara o ardera. /**

Suspiro y me agacho para cumplir eso.

Los tres estábamos en camino a la mansión, cuando por fin me animé a preguntarle a Dark Pit mi mayor duda.

—¿Alguna vez Palutena hablo de su infancia contigo o con Pit? —Lo miró fijamente, él sólo hace afán de ver hacia el cielo y luego me mira, negando— ¿Absolutamente nada?

—No hasta donde yo sé, siempre la he conocido como una joven adulta, pero estoy seguro que si hubiera dicho algo sobre eso a Pit, me lo hubiera contado o lo sabría, al ser una parte de él, puedo saber cosas de su pasado. — No puedo evitar sentirme algo decepcionada por su respuesta, pero sé que no me está mintiendo, suspiro.

—¿Qué encontraste en el libro, Lucy? —Interviene Zelda.

—Suena muy loco, pero el libro menciona a una deidad similar a Palutena, diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra, su nombre era Atenea, sus padres fueron Zeus y Metis, pero su nacimiento es lo extraño del relato, —Hago una introducción y continuo— ella nació de la herida del cráneo de su padre, porque Metis fue devorada por él cuando se encontraba embarazada, Zeus sintió un dolor intenso e hizo que le dieran con un hacha… salió de alguna manera una joven, quien es Atenea.

—…Eso es demasiado extremo, pero como todos nosotros somos de mundos donde existe la magia de distintas maneras, pudo ser así también para Palutena…—Escucho el murmuro de mi amiga, a la derecha mientras Dark Pit estaba a mi izquierda—…Creo que necesitaríamos ir a Angel Land y preguntar a Viridi si existe este sujeto llamado “Zeus…”

—Podría ser, ¿leíste algo sobre Medusa o Hades? —Me pregunta él, yo abro el libro en la página que me quedé y miro por encima de las siguientes páginas hasta encontrar alguno de los dos nombres—Oh mierda, sí está Hades, pero jamás he escuchado sobre “Zeus” o un Dios del Trueno en Angel Land.

—¿Tal vez pasó algo que nadie gusta hablar de él…? —digo cerrando el libro y acariciando mi frente—Agh, después de la cena, intentaré platicar con ella, espero alguna respuesta distinta.

—Estarás bien, en caso de que no obtengas respuestas, estoy seguro que Pit te ayudará en la búsqueda, —Antes diría que era extraño que el ángel me animara, pero cambió tanto con los últimos 4 años. — además de nosotros, claro.

—Incluso Samy podría ayudar, pero creo que entre menos personas estén involucradas en esto, es mejor para ti. —Zelda avanzó y nosotros nos colocamos detrás de ella. —Sólo inténtalo, no te rindas.

Luego de una caminata, los tres nos separamos al llegar a la gran sala, Dark Pit le ayudaría a Zelda a llevar los libros a su habitación, luego de eso mencionó que intentaría investigar con su contraparte.

—Aquí estas, cariño. —Podría ser que tuvieran años de novias e incluso estar comprometidas, pero aún me sonrojaba escuchar ese apodo cuando había alguien cerca, doy media vuelta para enfrentarla. —¿Te la pasaste bien con Pitto y Zelda?

—Lo hice, aprendí muchas cosas como por ejemplo… —recordé que ella no debía saber nada de mi misión secreta, por lo que rápidamente pensé en como deshacerme del libro. —…que nosotros como Smashers, tenemos una clase de afiliación o inscripción distinta en la biblioteca.

—¿Biblioteca? Pensé que estaban entrenando, eso me dijo Pitto. —Debo admitir que debí preguntarle a él que le había informado, ella tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Uhm sí, pero antes de regresar, Zelda quería ver unos libros, —me acerqué sigilosamente a mi diosa, mirando a todas partes y aprovechando tiré el libro hacia atrás, solo esperaba que no cayera muy lejos. — algo sobre Master Hand y Crazy Hand.

Eso pareció interesarle, podía ver el brillo en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

—Oh, eso suena interesante, prepararé algo de cena y té, algo sobre ellos dos sería impresionante, hace un tiempo pensé lo mismo que ella, que hay algo oculto, pero… — ella me besó rápidamente, sonriendo muy feliz y antes de marcharse a la cocina, continua. —¡Invita a Zelda, tendremos noche de chicas!

Sonrío a pesar del calor de mis mejillas, ¡me tomo totalmente desprevenida!

 _“¡EL LIBRO!”_ es lo que pienso luego de estar como idiota parada.

Doy media vuelta y comienzo a buscarlo, no estaba cerca de ese lugar, así que extendí mi búsqueda hacía la habitación continua, pero había un problema.

Kirby tenía el libro.

—A-Ah Kirby, hola. —le saludo, es un ser muy admirable además de adorable, podrá ser en teoría un bebé, pero era muy peligroso. —¿Crees que podrías darme ese libro que tienes ahí? ¿por favor?

—¡Poyo! —Kirby parece entenderme, mientras me acerco y me agacho a su altura, él se acerca con el libro y justo cuando mis dedos están por tocarlo, lo aleja. —¡Poyo! ¡Poyo!

—¿Sólo me lo darás a cambio de algo, no es así?

Asiente, extendiendo su pequeña mano izquierda.

Suspiro mientras paso una mano por mi frente, arruinando seguramente mi fleco. También recuerdo tener un dulce en mi bolsillo, de hace 2 años deje de usar mi traje de lucha por ropa casual, era más cómoda.

—Toma, es lo único que tengo, ¿lo aceptarías? —Le menciono poniéndolo en su mano, no sin antes quitarle la envoltura, podrá tragar toda la mansión, pero uno nunca sabría que podría hacerle daño en el estómago infinito.

—¡Poyo! —Simplemente me sonríe, se mete el dulce a la boca y huye, dejándome el libro ahí.

Lo tomo sin pensarlo dos veces, huyendo por las escaleras y llego a mi habitación, aunque en realidad solía pasar más tiempo en la habitación de Palutena. Lo escondo muy bien y bajo de nuevo, mientras sacaba mi celular y buscaba el contacto de la princesa Hyliana.

Podría mandarle mensaje, pero honestamente sólo quería que terminara el día.

— **[ ¿Lucy? ¿Sucedió algo?]** —Ella se detiene — **[Es extraño que marques, prefieres los mensajes]**

—Sí, pero llamaba para informarte que Palutena te invita a una noche de chicas.

— **[¿Eh? ¿Eso por qué?]**

—Eh, bueno, entré en pánico y le platiqué de tu teoría, lo siento mucho, es solo que no sabía que Dark Pit le dijo que estábamos entrenando.

— **[Ah, está bien, por eso no te preocupes, ella es muy buena adivinando quién miente, así que si técnicamente lo que le contaste es verdadero, ella no sabrá la otra razón, no te preocupes por eso Lucy.]**

—¿No estás molesta conmigo? —Pregunte sorprendida.

— **[Oh no, claro que no, llevaré a Samy para que también escuche, ella ha estado algo estresada por no poder ganar en el torneo de veteranos, será una buena distracción para ella, sólo mándame un mensaje cuando esté todo listo y vamos para allá.]**

—¡Claro! Lo haré, dile a Samus que ella lo logrará a la próxima, palabras de ella cada vez que yo pierdo, nos vemos.

— **[Le pasaré el mensaje, ¡nos vemos!]**

Cuelgo, por fin siento mi alma liberada, guardo el móvil en mi bolsillo delantero y cruzo la sala, saludando ocasionalmente a los chicos que iban llegando, ellos también lo hacen, sigo en mi camino de ir con Palutena, una vez estoy en la entrada de la cocina, sólo la miro.

Palutena tenía la costumbre de bailar o tararear alguna canción de moda, verla así de despreocupada me hace feliz.

_Muy feliz._

Espero con todo mi corazón poder hacerla así de feliz por el resto de mis días, incluso si posiblemente me marcharé primero.

—Cariño, ven a ayudarme, sé que soy hechizante, pero me gustaría una ayuda por aquí.

Lanzo un quejido, por su parte se ríe divertida.

Me acerco con una sonrisa en los labios, no podía evitarlo, era tan hermosa y divina, que aún no sabía cómo ella se enamoró de una mortal.

_Nunca lo entenderé, pero seré feliz mientras lo sea conmigo._

Quiero decir, ¿realmente está enamorada de mí?

No soy tan divina o hermosa como las demás princesas o Samus, mi humor es extraño y tardo mucho en entender las bromas, antes no me querían por mi posición, junto a mi hermano soy huérfana y…

—Tienes nuevamente esa cara, Lucina. —Deja las cosas en el mármol y con mucha delicadeza toma mi rostro con sus cálidas manos. —Estabas pensando en eso de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Poso mis manos encima de las suyas, cierro los ojos y asiento.

—Lucina, te amo mucho y yo podría decir que soy la afortunada de que me correspondas, muy afortunada —Aquellas palabras hacen que abra mis ojos asombrada, incluso puedo sentir que algunas lágrimas aparecerán dentro de poco. — eres la mujer más impresionante para mí, eres muy valiente, tanto que no dudaste en viajar al pasado, eso no cualquiera lo hace.

—Palutena…

—Sé que mi título de “diosa” a veces te complejiza y es lo que menos deseo, pero hey, tienes la bendición de Naga, por lo que sé, sólo la familia real de Ylisse la tiene. —Conocerla a ella y a los demás, me ha hecho tan sensible, y mis lagrimas descienden. —Eres mi prometida, mi amiga y con quien anhelo tener una gran vida hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—Y-Yo solo… mis pensamientos comienzan con ese tipo de cosas… —Murmuro, mirándola y sonriendo un poco. —…aún no termino de creer que sigues conmigo, que tú, Lady Palutena, esté con una mortal como yo.

Lo último lo dije en un tono burlón, ella sonríe divertida y mi sonrisa también crece.

—Vamos cariño, parece que olvidas que compartes linaje con Marth, que también eres una princesa, mi princesa. —Limpia mis lagrimas con cuidado, luego de eso besa mi frente y me toma de los hombros. —No más pensamientos negativos, ¿está bien?

Abrazo a mi amor, murmurando un “si”.

**IV.**

Había pasado 5 días desde nuestra visita en la biblioteca en el mundo Smash, ahora me encontraba junto a Pit, Dark Pit y Zelda frente al portal que nos llevaría a Angel Land, donde según nosotros, deberíamos poder localizar a este dios llamado “Zeus” en el mundo de los Miis.

—¿Quién irá primero? —El ángel negro rompe el silencio, los demás solo lo miramos fijamente, por cuestiones de seguridad, habíamos decidido llevar nuestros vestuarios de lucha, tome algo nerviosa el mango de mi falchon. —¡No solo se me queden viendo!

—Seguro eres un cobarde, Pittoo —Pit se burla de él, pero puedo ver que ha estado jugando con su arma cada 4 segundos.

—Ustedes deberían pasar primero, es su mundo y nosotras no tenemos ni la menor idea de que hacer ahí. —Mi amiga tiene razón, así que asiento para apoyarla, ambos chicos suspiran y miran el portal.

—Está bien, igual Pittoo es muy cobarde para hacerlo. —Con ello, él atravesó el portal.

—¡Que no me llames así!

Miré a Zelda, ella se encoje de hombros y me toma del brazo para entrar.

No puedo negarlo, me quedé maravillada con lo que me esperó en este lado.

Había escuchado muchas historias sobre el mundo de Palutena, ella adoraba contar sus anécdotas junto a los chicos e incluso daba mucho detalle de los panoramas, podía imaginarlas un poco, porque uno de los escenarios era parte de su templo.

—Siempre quise conocer más allá de los escenarios en los torneos o entrenamientos, pensaba que solo eran nubes.

Ese comentario me dio risa.

—¿Qué? ¿No es normal pensar en eso? —La princesa Hyliana se queja.

—Pensábamos que sabrías más sobre este mundo, ya sabes, me ha comentado Link que suele ir a la biblioteca, también dice que le recuerdas a su princesa Zelda. —Pit menciona mientras rasca su mejilla derecha y mira el gran sendero que estaba delante de nosotros. —Palutena solía detestar salir a buscar cosas, así que conozco casi cada rincón de nuestro mundo.

—Aún lo detesta, he encontrado a Lucina en la cocina con dos platos y bebidas en la madrugada, —No puedo negar ni aceptar ese hecho, sí podría, pero no quería. — estoy seguro que eso pasa porque nuestra “diosa” es algo vaga para cosas simples.

—Aww, pero seguro Lucy se ofrece, todos sabemos que ella es muy caballerosa y atenta, ¿no es así?

Mientras estaba asegurándome de mis guantes, afirmo.

—Dejando el tema de lado, ¿dónde deberíamos empezar, Pit, Dark Pit? —Les pregunto dando una vista a todo lo que nos rodeaba.

—Diría que Viridi, pero, ella es capaz de informárselo a Palutena… —Murmura el ángel negro cruzándose de brazos. —…pero, de entre todos los dioses, podría ser la más “práctica”.

—Supongo que sí, no ha estado de mal humor desde que Lady Palutena junto con nosotros convencimos a los humanos de no hacer más daño a la naturaleza… —Pit nos explica antes de mirar hacia el sur. —Pero tardaremos mucho caminando, claro, para Lady Lucina no debería ser problema, ella es de las más rápidas.

—Intenta invocando a Phox y a Lux, Pit. —Exasperado menciona Dark Pit.

Sólo sentí un fuerte viento delante mío, cerré los ojos y tosí un poco por el polvo.

—Llegaron más rápido de lo esperado, ¡qué bien! —Escucho de manera alegre al castaño y abro los ojos, unos hermosos unicornios blancos con melena moradas estaban delante nuestro. —¡Son geniales chicos!

—Eso resuelve un problema, sube Lucy. —Me acerco con cuidado y me agarro de la auriga, Zelda hace lo mismo.

Miro como los chicos suben en los unicornios y me sujete fuertemente durante todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos, baje temblando del carruaje y me deje caer al suelo tocando el césped.

—Miren quien está aquí. —Una voz infantil sonó, era una chica rubia. —Incluso trajeron a dos invasoras.

—¡Hey Viridi! ¡Más respeto, ellas son princesas! —Yo parecía todo, menos una persona digna del título, habían pasado años desde que estuve tanto tiempo en el aire, desde Grima. —Además, Lady Lucina es la prometida de Lady Palutena.

—Sí las reconozco, Palutena no se calla sobre sus amigos de ese mundo o cosas en general, Pit. —Con el corazón más tranquilo, me paro y me inclino en modo de respeto, era una diosa después de todo—Veo que al menos alguien me respeta.

—Me hubiera gustado no mostrar esa parte de mí, pero, un gusto por fin conocerla, Diosa Viridi. —Le confieso algo avergonzada enderezándome, mientras trataba de arreglar mi cabello.

—Está bien, con Viridi bastará. —Declaró con los brazos en su cadera, podría jurar que sus mejillas estaban un poco rosas. —Entonces, ¿por qué están aquí?

Los demás chicos solo guardan silencio.

—Necesito saber sobre los padres de Palutena.

Eso despertó su interés, pero me permitió seguir.

—Quiero pedir la bendición de su mano, una de nuestras tradiciones.

Ella se queda pensativa, antes de fruncir el ceño pasando su mano izquierda por su cabello.

—Interesante… —Me estaba poniendo algo nerviosa el suspenso e incluso algo de nostalgia en su voz. —…no es algo que solemos decir, pero tenemos algo así como un “padre”.

—¿“Tenemos”? ¿Qué quieres decir, Viridi? —Pit estaba muy sorprendido. —¿Lady Palutena y tú son…?

—¿Hermanas? No exactamente, Pit.

—Creo que son “medias hermanas”, ¿no? —Por primera vez desde que estábamos con ella, Zelda habló —Mismo “padre” pero distinta madre, ¿no es así?

Viridi asiente.

—Entonces… ¿qué pasó con ellos? —Cuestiono jugando con mis manos.

—Zan o, dicho de otra manera, padre, desapareció hace bastante tiempo, creo escuchar de Palutena que huyó a otro mundo con otro nombre, pero creo que en realidad podría estar aquí, escondido en alguna parte. —Nos explica ella, deteniéndose un momento para suspirar. —Tendría que preguntar a los demás dioses, si obtengo alguna respuesta o pista, te lo informaré personalmente Lucina.

_¿Eh? ¿Personalmente había dicho?_

—Aunque a veces discuto con Palutena o los chicos, ellos te aprecian mucho, pero aquí, los dioses piensan que salir con un mortal es sinónimo de ser hereje, debo admitir que lo pensé también. —Ella se acercó y solo doy un paso atrás. —Pero, eres bastante respetuosa con las deidades, no como los mortales de este mundo…

—¿Gracias? Me han enseñado a respetar a los dioses, y mi familia ha sido testigo de su existencia en mi mundo, incluso crearon un pacto, por ello, tengo esta marca en mi ojo izquierdo. —Creo que mi orgullo se notó porque ella río. —¿Supongo que sabía eso...?

—Sí, pero está bien, entonces, les recomiendo regresar al mundo Smash… —Parece mirar por detrás mío. —No todos los dioses de aquí son amigables o comprensivos.

**V.**

Me encontraba relajada en un sillón de la sala, donde frente mío estaba una gran pantalla y a los costados de esta, estaban dos estantes grandes y altos, siendo ocupados por libros, fotos, consolas de juegos como juegos.

_Tienen mucha variedad._

Bostezo.

—¿Estás cansada? —Pregunta mi madre al lado mío, ella quería ver una serie, pero no había puesto atención desde hace horas, mi mente estaba distraída con el asunto de encontrar a Zan. —Últimamente he notado que estas distraídas, cómo si algo te preocupara.

—Eso es verdad, Lucina. —Casi me quejo por el apoyo de padre, él había regresado de la cocina. —¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarte?

Niego con la cabeza, dándoles una sonrisa de gratitud.

—No necesitan preocuparse, sólo estoy esperando a alguien. —Me muerdo la lengua, hablé de más.

—¿Alguien? ¿Acaso tú… —Murmura mamá tomándome de los hombros y mirándome como si fuera a matar a alguien. — …estás engañando a Palutena?

_Espera, ¿qué?_

—Eso está mal, Lucina.

_¿Yo engañar a alguien? ¿Cómo y con quién?_

—¡No, no, no, no! ¡Claro que no! ¡Nunca lo haría! —Asustada respondo, ahora no solo era la mirada de mamá si no también la de papá. —¡Ella es el amor de mi vida y jamás haría algo así!  
Ellos se mantienen en silencio, antes de comenzar a reírse.

¡Detestaba que hicieran eso!

—¡Debiste ver tu rostro! ¡Era pánico puro! —Llevo mis manos a mi cara, quejándome, mamá comenzó a acariciar el cabello. —Pero fue bastante lindo lo que dijiste, muy romántico.

—Sabemos que eres incapaz de hacer eso, la felicidad que Palutena te da es única y deseamos lo mejor para ambas, Morgan también parece emocionado. —Padre se sentó a la derecha, quedando yo entre ambos, también acariciaba mi cabello. —Lissa y Cordelia no dejan de preguntar cuándo será la boda.

—Ya sabremos, cuando lo decidan.

El sonido de alguien tosiendo llamó nuestra atención, aleje mis manos y miro quien era.

—Lamento interrumpir la escena familiar, pero necesito hablar con Lucina. —Era Viridi, pensaba que nunca llegaría, se había cumplido una semana desde nuestra visita. —Será rápido, no quiero ser vista por Palutena o los chicos.

—¿Tú eres…?

—Ella es Viridi, diosa de la naturaleza en el mundo de Palutena. —Interrumpo a mi madre, levantándome e indicando a la diosa que fuéramos al exterior, no sin antes decirles a ellos. —Pronto les explicaré que estoy haciendo, pero no se preocupen, no es nada malo, si Palutena pregunta por mí, díganle que regresaré pronto.

—Amm, ¿de acuerdo? —Apenas escuché eso de mi padre, fui hacia Viridi. —¡Ten cuidado!

Ambas nos encontrábamos en el jardín derecho de la mansión, eran las 7 pm, la única persona que podría estar aquí, era Greninja y no parecía estar por ninguna parte.

—Debo admitir que es un lindo jardín, la persona que se encarga de cuidarlo, sabe lo hace, no como los humanos de mi mundo… —Supongo que Peach debe sentirse orgullosa, su atención vuelve. —Ya sé dónde se encuentra Zan, incluso podría llevarte hasta allá.

—Tendría que cambiar mi vestuario… —Me señalo mirando mi camisa de manga larga algo holgada, mi pantalón y mi calzado. —…no había esperado tu visita, pero has venido, ¿crees que podría ser en unas horas?

—¿Por qué?

—Necesito tranquilizar a mis padres, sumando que debo asegurarme que Palutena esté dormida, —Ella frunce el ceño. — si ella comienza a preguntarme algo, terminaré revelándole todo y mi plan fallaría.

Viridi se encoge de hombros.

—Está bien, te veré en el portal a las 12 en punto, fue difícil encontrarlo, no me falles.

La diosa desaparece levantando su bastón.

Ahora tenía que encontrar la forma de explicar las cosas a mamá y a papá, convencer a mamá para que papá no haga o diga algo sobre ello a mi diosa o a los chicos, y que tampoco quiera venir a Angel Land.

—¿Ahora que debo hacer…?

Observo la luna, la cual se encontraba despejada, suspiro mirando hacia un árbol.

—Son iguales a tía Lissa, quieren saber que pasa, han escuchado todo ¿no?

Puedo observar como padre cae del árbol de cara, mientras mamá cae encima de papá.

—¡Te dije que lo sabría, Chrom! —Mamá se queja levantándose y ayudándole a él. —Ella es buena en este tipo de cosas, debimos quedarnos en la sala.

—Pero fue tu idea y falló, además, admite que estabas preocupada, —Él limpia su rostro con un puchero. —¿Qué estas tramando, Lucina?

Miro las estrellas pesando cómo podría decirle las cosas.

—Verán yo…

10 minutos fueron los que me bastaron para contarle todo lo que estaba pasando, ellos ocasionalmente detenían mi relato para preguntar, pero estuvieron atentos.

—Así que era eso, me encargaré que Chrom no diga nada al respecto. —Madre me promete con una sonrisa, creo que ella ha ideado un plan. —Pero creo que será mejor que vayas pronto, por lo que escuchamos, Zan es escurridizo, y si llega a enterarse que alguien le busca, huirá.

—Robin tiene razón, te ayudaremos con Palutena.

Les agradezco, acercándome y abrazándolos fuertemente, ellos siempre eran tan comprensibles conmigo, así que me aseguraría de hacerlos sentirlos orgullosos de mí.

—Gracias, prometo que lo lograré.

_Esas habían sido mis palabras._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¿Ahora que más podía hacer?_

Mi visión era mala, Zan me ha lastimado mi ojo izquierdo, estaba sangrando y dolía como el infierno, lagrimas caían por mi rostro y seguí viéndolo en el cielo, con una mirada burlona.

Agarre con más fuerza el mango de mi espada.

—Nunca pensé que mi hija preferida se enredaría con mortales, pensé que ella sabría qué hacer y que no hacer. —Aquello me molestó de sobremanera, miro rápidamente donde estaba Viridi, desmayada en el suelo del templo. —Meterse con humanos era algo que no debía hacer, menos cuando son de otro mundo.

El temor se ha dueño de mí cuando vi que estaba creando más relámpagos en sus manos.

—Y ustedes, tan estúpidos para intentar enfrentarse a un dios.

—¡Yo no buscaba una batalla! ¡Sólo quería su bendición! —Es la tercera vez que lo aclaro, porque podría ser expulsada sí hacia algún tipo de daño en un mundo ajeno, sólo tenía que tomar a Viridi y huir de ahí. —¡Sólo eso…!

Esquivo el relámpago lanzándome a la derecha, eran mucho más rápidos que los de mamá.

—Olvídalo, jamás aceptaré que Palutena se case contigo, si me hubiera enterado antes… —Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de color blanco, y el cielo comenzó a ponerse gris. —…te hubiera asesinado desde luego, al igual que ella, por meterse contigo.

—¡Ahora entiendo porque nadie parece querer hablar de usted! —Gritarle eso no fue mi mejor movimiento, a penas logre correr para evitar morir.

—Debiste esperarlo, los dioses son seres superiores a ustedes, tú lugar es alabarnos y asumir nuestros castigos, —Era muy frustrante ver a un dios tan egoísta y soberbio, luego de convivir con reencarnaciones de algunos o siendo amigas de otros. —Sí quieres ser perdonada, vuelve a tu mundo y desaparece de la vida de Palutena.

Por más que deseaba enfrentarme, debía asegurar a la diosa de la naturaleza.

Con ello en mente, guardo mi espada y corro hacía ella, pero él se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y comenzó a lanzar rayos cada vez que estaba cerca, era un maldito juego para él.

—Oh, ¿quieres huir? —Grita furioso, observo como junta sus manos, un aura blanca comienza a rodearlo.

Aprovecho ese momento para tomar a Viridi ruedo hacia la derecha, y notó que mi capa se quemó.

Pareciera que yo amara estar en situaciones de vida o muerte, este escenario y sentimientos eran tan similares, el miedo comiéndome por dentro, las ganas de solo llorar y aceptar mi destino, pero las voces que sonaban en mi cabeza no me lo permitirían.

Cuando veo una luz blanca acercándose peligrosamente, mi único pensamiento fue saltar al vacío.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Lucina…_

_Lucina._

**_¡LUCINA DESPIERTA!_ **

Abro mis ojos, arrepintiéndome al instante y los cierro nuevamente, mi cara dolía.

—Palutena me matará cuando se entere que estas así por mi culpa. —Escucho la voz de Viridi, abro mi ojo sano, ella estaba arrodillada y tenía algo entre sus manos. —Por favor no vuelvas a saltar sin pensarlo dos veces, estuvimos a nada de morir, pero si no fuera de que nos rodea la naturaleza, no hubiera podido amortiguar el impacto.

Estaba notando que estábamos rodeada de muchas flores, ¿eso me salvó la vida?

—Ahora, escucha, necesitamos detener este secreto con Palutena, solo ella puede saber cómo detenerlo, y no parará hasta matarte. —No puedo evitar resoplar por aquella información. —Sé que la regla de no dañar o confrontarse en otro mundo no te dejó otra opción más que huir.

Con mucho cuidado me siento, miro con tristeza mi capa ahora quemada.

—…sólo quería hacerlo bien, pero todo salió mal… —Comencé a llorar, no me importaba que ella me viera hacerlo. —…por eso mismo, casi asesino a mamá en otra línea temporal…

Había pensado en hacerlo, por el bien de todos, pero papá me detuvo.

—…pensé que era la solución, aún me siento mal de haberlo pensado. —Murmuro mirando mis manos enguantadas manchadas de mi sangre al intentar detener el dolor de la herida. — Ahora, hice enojar a un dios, me quiere asesinar y querrá hacerlo con ustedes…

_Palutena…_

—… ¿crees que Palutena aún estará conmigo? —Le pregunto, ella no me contesta, suspiro e intento levantarme, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio, Viridi me sujeta. —Gracias por ayudarme y perdón por las heridas, intentaré llegar al portal y le contaré todo a Palutena.

Sonrió apenas, y comienzo a caminar hacia el norte.

—…no puedo dejarte sola, así que te acompañaré, en parte es mi culpa por traerte sola. —Ella dice molesta, pero no sabía si conmigo o con ella misma, sólo se posó a mi lado. —Debí esperar esto también, era la primera vez que lo vi y es más irritante de lo que pensé.

La herida había disminuido su dolor, pero sentía una picazón, antes de poderla tocar, una raíz me pegó en la mano.

—No la toques, estoy tratando de canalizar el dolor, y hasta no llegar al mundo Smash, no puedo hacer más que esto.

Asiento de mala gana.

**VI.**

**POV Palutena**

—¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Ustedes saben que deben cuidar de Lucina cuando no estoy cerca! —Regaño a cada uno de ellos, estaba muy molesta y preocupada, pero más molesta. —¿Saben el peligro que puede estar pasando ella? ¡Ni siquiera sé porque Viridi accedió a su petición!

Pongo mis manos en mis caderas, miro a Chrom quien estaba mirando a Robin y los chicos arrepentido.

—¡Vamos Palutena! ¡Lucina no es una debilucha que debes estarla cuidando! —No esperaba aquello de Pittoo, ¡nunca pensé en eso! —Ella es una gran luchadora, todos lo sabemos y cuando me comentó lo que quería hacer, pensé que apoyarla era lo ideal, Viridi por otra parte…

—¡...fue muy amable con ella! ¡Incluso yo me sorprendí! —Pit continuó y deje que continuara su relato. —¡Nunca nos comentaste que eran hermanas!

—Medias hermanas, Pit. —Corrigió Zelda por mí, ella estaba leyendo un libro y lo cerró. —Sé que es algo que deba involucrarme o ellos, al no ser de su mundo, ¿pero porque nunca comentas sobre Zan o tu madre?

Suspiro y me recargo en la pared, había creído que jamás tocaría un tema así.

—Conviví con Zan solo tres veces en toda mi vida, sólo era grotesco y tenía el ego muy alto, cuando fue elegida como gobernante de Angel Land junto a Medusa, decidimos “exiliarlo”. —Relato mirando sus rostros sorprendidos. —Al no nacer como ustedes o Viridi, tenía todo el conocimiento necesario para encontrar la manera de sacarlo, fue un tiempo agonizante para los humanos de nuestro mundo, luego de conseguirlo, dos años después Medusa me traicionó y es cuando convoque a Pit para salvarnos.

—…luego de eso fueron los demás, como Viridi y Hades. —Pittoo se cruza de brazos. —Ya no me sorprende porque los humanos de nuestro mundo evitan a toda costa a los dioses o demás.

—¿Dónde estuvo Zan todo ese tiempo? —Robin pregunta.

—No podría decirlo exactamente, sólo sé que estaba perdido o se había marchado de nuestro mundo. —Respondo, aunque me hubiera gustado hacerlo bien.

—Creo poder responder eso… —Aquello me tomo desprevenida, ¿cómo Zelda podría saber más de mi mundo que yo? —…o eso creo, Lucina encontró un libro sobre dioses antiguos, pero estos eran pertenecientes al mundo de los Miis, mi teoría era que tal vez había similitudes entre una posible diosa y tú, y por lo que nos dijo…

—¡Cierto! —Los ojos carmesís de Pitto se abrieron sorprendidos y él continuo. —Sí existen similitudes, Zan pudo ir a ese mundo y hacerse llamar “Zeus”, tal vez eso explicaría que no existiera rastro alguno de él desde entonces.

_Podría tener sentido, pero… ¿cómo lo encontró Viridi?_

—La diosa Viridi le prometió a Lucy que ella se encargaría de hablar con los demás dioses de su mundo, creo que temía que me lastimaran o la lastimaran por no ser de ahí. —Ahora tiene sentido, un misterio menos. —También que hablaría personalmente con Lucy, pero nosotros no sabíamos de eso, Palutena.

—Nosotros sí, una chica rubia de baja estatura apareció en la mansión, cuando estábamos bromeando con Lucina, la presentó como diosa Viridi, —Chrom hablo por primera vez, tomando la mano de su esposa. —Nosotros no estábamos seguros de dejarla sola, así que las seguimos y nos escondimos, Lucina lo supo desde el inicio, pero no nos delató.

—Ella quería que escucháramos, luego de que se fuera, dijo que saliéramos de nuestro escondite y nos explicó todo, —Me siento algo celosa del nivel de confianza que tienen ellos con su hija, me hubiera gustado algo así en el pasado. —la alentamos a que fuera antes de lo planeado, confiamos en ella y si incluso no somos sus padres en esta línea temporal, la íbamos a apoyar, Palutena.

—Incluso si no la apoyábamos, lo habría hecho, sólo no te molestes con ella cuando regrese, sólo quiso hacer las cosas a su peculiar manera y nos confió su deseo. —Las palabras de Chrom eran tan dóciles, albergando tanto cariño por su hija.

Mi habitación quedó en silencio, supuse que ya era mi turno de hablar.

—No estoy molesta con ella, creo que si nunca me hubiera explicado sobre quienes eran sus padres, haría lo mismo, pero a mi diferencia, ella trató de explicarme su pasado y presente cuando nos volvimos buenas amigas. —Les explico, cada uno de los rostros parecen aliviados, eso me hace reír. —Sólo pensé que como no sentí una familia o padres, no tenía sentido hablar sobre aquello y quienes son mi familia son los chicos, incluso Viridi.

—¡Lady Palutena…! —Detengo a Pit tomándolo de la frente ya que quería abrazarme.

—Lucina es muy importante para mí, ninguna de las dos sabíamos que terminaríamos comprometidas, es una gran persona y su corazón es lo más asombroso, ha soportado un infierno, así que me preocupa que alguien pueda herirla, porque a pesar de ello, también es sensible a los comentarios. —Bajo la mirada, recordando todas esas veces que ella se sentía desanimada por los insultos que recibía por los espectadores. —Es una excelente luchadora, sabe analizar las posibilidades de triunfo, y no dudaría en enfrentar a rivales, pero con la regla que nos impuso Master Hand, ella no tiene la oportunidad de defenderse, porque es apegada a las reglas, ¿entienden mi preocupación?

—Ugh, olvidaba esa regla… —Murmuró Robin, los demás parecían haberla olvidado también.

—Cómo les dijo Viridi, los dioses no son amables con mortales, pero ella debió creer que Zan no hará nada malo y por eso no llamó a los chicos. —Digo preocupaba, agarrando mi cetro y acercándome a la puerta, la abro. —Ha pasado casi un día completo desde que ellas se fueron, necesito ir y asegurarme que Lucina este bien, no me perdonaría que Zan le haya hecho daño.

Salgo de la habitación cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

_Estoy asustada, muy asustada._

La idea de que algo malo le haya pasado me estaba matando por dentro, comienzo a correr por el pasillo, decido bajar por las escaleras, usando algo de mi magia para flotar y asegurarme de no caer.

_Mal momento para estar en el quinto piso._

—Wow, wow, cuidado Palutena. —Miro quien me había dicho eso, era Corrin, estaba protegiendo a una chica de cabello azul, si no mal recordaba, era Azura. —¿Por qué vas con tanta prisa?

—¡Tengo que volver a mi mundo! —Grito mientras corro hacia la entrada principal.

__Mi pulso se estaba agitando, así que me concentré para localizar el portal a mi mundo._ _

**_Teleport!_ **

Sonrió aliviada de aparecer justo ahí, entro sin pensarlo más.

Intento comunicarme telepáticamente con Viridi, pero pareciera no funcionar.

Lo intento de una y otra vez, agotándome de sobremanera y me dejo caer de rodillas en la tierra.

Era mucho peor hacer eso que teletransportarme o crear una bola de fuego a cierta distancia.

_[ …lutena.]_

¡Era la voz de Viridi!

**¡Viridi! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¿Lucina está bien? ¡Dime que está bien!**

_[…estamos cerca de mi templo, Lucina está conmigo…]_

**La hirió… ¿verdad?**

_[…sí, ¡pero fue él quien la atacó de la nada! Lucina estaba explicando porque estaba ahí y la atacó, pero logré sepáralos, luego de eso, me atacó y me desmayé, lo siguiente que supe, es que estábamos cayendo desde el templo abandonado de Hades, ella estaba inconsciente…]_

**…Lucina…¿cómo se encuentra ahora?**

_[…ella está bien, agotada pero no se ha quejado de caminar, incluso parece que disfrutó del camino, sólo temo que vuelva a perder la conciencia, ¡es demasiado grande para cargarla! ¡Ven rápido!]_

Perdí la conexión, se escuchaba agotada, tenía que llegar rápido.

Aunque me dolía la cabeza y mi vista se estaba desenfocando, mi corazón no estaría tranquilo hasta no ver a mi princesa, por lo que me levanto apoyando mi mano en la rodilla, tomo el cetro con ambas manos y lo alzo, lo único bueno de no estar en el mundo Smash, es que podía teletransportarme desde grandes distancias.

**_Teleport!_ **

—¡AAHHH! —No puedo evitar reírme de Viridi, quien estaba sentada en el piso con una mano en el corazón. —¡¿Por qué siempre apareces delante de mí?!

—No seas una bebé, haces lo mismo cuando estoy cerca de flores, Viridi. —Saco la lengua cuando ella hace lo mismo, miro alrededor buscando a mi amada. —¿Dónde está Lucina?

—La obligue a descansar, estaba poniéndose pálida. —Extiendo mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse y la toma sin ganas, una vez de pie comienza a sacudirse. —Pensé que tardarías más.

—Lucina está herida y necesito verla, aunque me duele la cabeza, ¿tienes algo para eso? —Le pregunto al sentir un intenso dolor, ella se encoge de hombros. —Viridi…

—Primero te llevaré con Lucina, porque estaba preparándole algo para el dolor. —Miro que ella pasa de largo, acercándose a unas escaleras. —Ven, que también debo descansar y explicarte todo lo que pasó.

La sigo en silencio, pasamos por un largo pasillo, desliza la puerta con cuidado y es cuando puedo verla. Estaba acostada en un futon, su espada como capa, armadura y diadema estaban a un lado suyo, me acerco con cuidado.

_¿Pero qué…?_

—Lucina estaba arrodillada como muestra de respeto y que claramente no quería ninguna pelea, en segundos pasó todo, se acercó a ella formando un rayo, iba directo a ella, lo único que pude hacer fue manipular la tierra para formar una barrera. —Viridi me susurró, mirando la herida. —Así que logró rasgar su cara, ella estaba gritando de dolor, pero al vernos en peligro, pareció ignorarlo y nos sacó de ese lugar, llegamos a la cima porque no había otra escapatoria…

_Lucina…_

—Debo decir que me impresiono su capacidad de ignorar el sangrado como el dolor, intenté invocar a los corceles de Pit, pero quemó mi cetro, y salve a Lucina de un golpe, no morí gracias a que soy una diosa, pero ella estaría más que muerta. —Sigo escuchándola mientras tomo la mano derecha Lucina entre las mías. —Tienes una novia muy valiente, sus manos temblaron todo el tiempo, pero se mantuvo firme.

Con ello, ella se disponía a marchase, pero la detuve tomando su brazo.

—…gracias por cuidarla, Viridi.

La solté y se marchó cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Cuando ya no escuché sus ligeros pasos, dejé que mis lagrimas salieran, estuve conteniéndolas desde la mansión, mi pensamiento se volvió realidad, ella había estado a punto de morir y no había estado ahí para evitarlo.

—No llores, Palutena… —La miro entre lágrimas, ella con su mano libre toca mi mejilla, una sonrisa se posa en sus labios. —No fue tu culpa, nada de esto lo fue…

—Lo fue, porque jamás pude contarte quienes eran mis padres, si lo hubiera hecho, no tendrías esa marca… —Hablé bajo, apoyándome en su mano. —…lo siento, Lucina.

Mi princesa no comentó nada más, sólo me miró y no pude evitar acercarme para depositar un pequeño beso.

Los latidos de mi corazón se hicieron más rápidos al verla sonrojada, Lucina era tan linda cuando hacia ese puchero.

La amaba tanto.

—¿Qué pasa, _cariño_? ¿Estás nerviosa? —Me burlo entretenida, ella resopla mientras su rostro se ponía más rojo. —Me alegra saber que solo yo puedo hacerte sentir así.

—Basta Palutena, ya he sacado mi lado vergonzoso frente a Viridi, no quiero que me vea así. —Mi princesa me empuja con cuidado de no lastimarme, sólo me río ante su actitud infantil, me encantaba ser la única que podía verla así. —Palutenaaaa.

—¿Sí, mi princesa? —Ella sólo se queja poniendo un brazo en sus ojos, pero se terminó lastimando la herida, por lo que tome su brazo, noto que una lagrima cae. —Cariño, ten más cuidado, eres muy sensible aún, Viridi vendrá con una medicina para aliviar el dolor.

—Me pregunto como quedó mi marca…

—Estará bien, tu pacto con Naga es más fuerte que eso, seguirá ahí. —La consuelo porque sé lo importante que es para ella eso. —Me preocupa tu visión, si te soy sincera, pero eso a su tiempo, ahora dime, ¿cómo te sientes?

Ella pareció mirarme como si estuviera loca, pero cuando comenzó a llorar, entendió mi pregunta, se sentó y me abrazó fuertemente, yo hago lo mismo mientras acaricio su largo cabello.

—T-Tuve mucho miedo… —Lucina confesó, su voz se entrecortaba. —…tenía miedo que, sí moría, no podría estar contigo nunca más.

_Yo también lo temí, Lucina._

—…quiero pasar todo el tiempo que me permita Naga a tu lado, —Puedo sentir como sus manos se aferran a mi vestido. — deseaba luchar, con todas mis fuerzas, pero no quería desobedecer a Master Hand, ni morir, sólo pude huir con Viridi…cómo aquella vez…

Mi corazón se oprimió con lo último.

—…por un momento, pensé ver a Grima, burlándose de mi… —Susurró apenas, dejé de acariciar su cabello abrazándola fuertemente. —…fue horrible…

—Fuiste muy valiente, a pesar de todo eso, lograste escapar y salvarle la vida a una diosa, no cualquiera, una que especialmente odia a los humanos, te ganaste su respeto, —Me animo a hablar y no hay respuesta de ella, por lo que continuo. —también supiste como huir de un dios loco, lamento que sea igual como lo recuerdo, insoportable con los humanos.

Siento como Lucina toma un mechón y juega con él.

—Podría jurar que alguien más, se hubiera quedado para pelear, seguiste la regla y eso habla de tu responsabilidad, eres increíble, Lucina. —Me separo de ella agarrando sus manos. —Me encargaré de Zan, le enseñaré a no meterse con mi comprometida, ¿está bien?

—Sí, pero prométeme que a ti no te hará nada, eres muy buena esquivando proyectiles o escabulléndote, recuerdo que usaste _warp_ para aparecer detrás de mi y salí del rango con tu rayo azul, —Lo recordaba, había sido durante un torneo de chicas. — me tomo totalmente desprevenida, mamá no dejo de burlarse de aquello durante semanas.

—¿En serio? ¿Por eso tomabas su hombro cada vez que estaba cerca de mi?

Sonaron pasos, deteniéndose y la puerta fue deslizada, Viridi tenía consigo una charola con dos tazas, además de unos vendajes.

_¿Dónde consiguió los vendajes? Ella rara vez se lastima._

—El de la izquierda es tuyo, Palutena. —Lo tomo dejando las manos de Lucina, ella toma el suyo, Viridi se coloca al otro lado, se sentó dejando la charola y tomando el vendaje. —Recomiendo que tomes eso, porque dolerá.

No pude evitar reírme porque Lucina se tomó todo de un trago.

—Eso fue…rápido. —La cara de Viridi era todo un caso, estaba en shock.

Nunca esperé ver esto.

Mientras la diosa hacia su trabajo, con tranquilidad tomé mi taza, Lucina por su parte, evitaba quejarse del dolor o sólo fruncia el ceño, poco le importó a Viridi.

_[¡Lady Palutena! ¿Estás ahí?]_

Estaba a extrañarme que Pit no se haya comunicado antes.

**Estoy aquí, Pit. ¿Sucedió algo?**

_[Estábamos preocupados, han pasado dos horas desde que te marchaste de la mansión. Corrin mencionó que saliste corriendo, pero decidimos esperar… ¿está Lady Lucina contigo?]_

**Lo está, algo herida, pero Viridi está encargándose de eso. ¿Quién está contigo, Pit?**

_[Sólo Pittoo, los demás querían venir, pero ambos sentimos que podrían romper la regla. ¿Están en el templo de Viridi?]_

**Sí, Lucina necesitaba atención médica, además necesita comer y descansar. ¿Podrían ustedes dos escoltarla hasta la mansión smash?**

_[¡Por supuesto Lady Palutena! ¡Llegaremos pronto!]_

Termina la conversación, doy el ultimo trago y miro a Lucina, su fleco lograba esconder en gran parte el vendaje.

—Lucina. —Digo su nombre, voltea a verme. —Pit y Pittoo te llevarán regreso a la mansión, estarán pronto, quiero que te asegures de comer algo y descansar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, no puedo hacer mucho con esta condición de todas maneras…—Ella responde encogiéndose de hombros, ahora mira a Viridi. —Gracias, Viridi.

—Sólo sigue las ordenes de ella, estaré a fuera para esperar a los ángeles. —Viridi se levanta, toma las cosas y se marcha nuevamente.

Me levanto tomando las cosas de Lucina, ella me detiene cuando iba a tomar la falchion.

—Dejarme llevarla. —Asentí sin problemas, debe sentirse aún asustada por lo que pasó e imagino que, si la lleva consigo, se sentirá segura.

Lucina se coloca sus zapatos, se levanta con algo de desorientación, se queda quieta un momento y toma la espada consigo, dejo que ella salga primero de la habitación, deslizo para cerrar.

Bajamos las escaleras lentamente, el cansancio en el cuerpo de ella estaba haciendo estragos con su equilibrio, no tardamos mucho en salir del templo.

—¡Lady Palutena! ¡Lady Lucina! —Puedo casi jurar que en el rostro de mi amada se notó la irritación, por cuestiones de segundos, Pit estaba abrazándola y se separa. —Estaba muy preocupado Lady Lucina, eres parte de mi familia y no saber de ti me preocupo mucho, Pittoo me aseguró que regresarías.

—Mi nombre no es-… olvídalo, ¿cómo estuvo tu encuentro con Zan? —Pittoo se acercó lentamente, mirándola fijamente. —Parece que nada bien.

—Fue más horrible de lo que piensas, pero sigo viva, supongo que eso es lo que importa. —Ella se ríe ante sus propias palabras, yo también lo hago. —¿Tenemos que ir en…eso?

Miro lo que apuntaba Lucina, eran Phox y Lux.

—¡Claro Lady Lucina! Así nos aseguramos de que lleguemos pronto al portal. —Su cara era de disgusto y arrepentimiento, pero no comentó nada. —Vamos Lady Lucina, debemos irnos.

Viridi se acerca con una bolsa, abriéndola y con cuidado guardo las cosas de ella, la diosa se lo entrega a Pit.

—Ten cuidado, por favor. —Susurra solo para mi antes de darme un pequeño beso, ahora mira a la enana. —También ten cuidado, Viridi.

—Un estúpido como él no me detendrá, soy más fuerte de lo que aparento, Lucina.

_Las bombas génesis…_

Esos eran un mal recuerdo.

Así es como ellos se marchan, dejándonos solas.

—No quería preguntarlo, pero… —Juega con sus manos, rara vez lo hacía. —… ¿estás enojada conmigo?

—¡Por supuesto que lo estoy, enana de pacotilla! —Grito acercándome a ella y jalando sus mejillas. —¡No solo pusiste en peligro a mi novia si no a ti también! ¡¿En que estabas pensando Viridi?!

—¡A-AH, lo siento! —Dice con dificultad e intenta quitar mis manos, lográndolo. —¡No lo pensé bien!

—¡Por supuesto que no lo hiciste! ¡No quiero quedarme viuda antes del matrimonio! —No logro contenerme y golpeo su cabeza, ella me lo regresa golpeándome en el estomago. —Esta bien, eso no debí hacerlo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Sólo Medusa y tú lo sacaron de Angel Land hace años, dudo que los demás dioses estén dispuestos a ayudarte, no hacen nada en tu contra, porque eres la más fuerte e inteligente de todos. —Comenta asustada observando hacia el sur, justo donde estaba el templo abandonado de Hades. —Aunque en realidad eres bastante patética cuando estás cerca Lucina.

Resoplo ante eso.

—No seas llorona, eres peor para las burlas.

—Lo único que pienso, es que necesitamos a los chicos de regreso y rodearlo para que puedas retenerlo hasta que yo lo mande al infierno. —Lamentablemente para mí, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

—Oh, suena bien, el problema es que es demasiado escurridizo, tendrían que desorientarlo para que pueda manipular ramas o lo que sea que tenga cerca.

—Bueno, mierda.

—Sí.

**VII.**

Luego de estar todos juntos, repasar el plan suicida unas diez veces, nos encontrábamos debajo del templo de Hades, teníamos que subir, rodearlo, los chicos distraerlo, Viridi atraparlo el tiempo suficiente para que pueda concentrarme y enviarlo al inframundo, sumando que debo asegurar que jamás pudiera regresar.

_Vaya día._

—Bien, aquí estamos, preparándonos para la peor misión suicida que he tenido. —Viridi comenzó a lamentarse en voz alta, solo rodeo los ojos. —Si no me mata Zan, me mata Palutena, porque no se podría casar con su novia mortal.

—Y me dicen a mí el melodramático, Viridi es peor. —Las quejas para mi eran lo de menos, debía patear el trasero de ese bastardo que lastimó a mi princesa.

—Los espero arriba. —Aviso otorgando el don del vuelo a los chicos y comienzo a volar, los chicos me siguen de cerca.

Nos detenemos cuando cruzamos las nubes, descendiendo con cuidado, Viridi no tarda en aparecer, lamentablemente aún estábamos en el piso inferior, todo estaba oscuro por las nubes superiores que no dejaban de relampaguear.

—¿Cómo lograste que Lucina llegara hasta él? Ella no puede pisar nubes como nosotros. —Pittoo hizo un excelente comentario.

—Digamos que sólo la mandé a volar, me alegra que no lo recuerde. —Ahora tenía sentido porque se desanimó con los corceles. —O eso creo, pero fue divertido.

—¿Divertido, dices? Escúchame bien Vi-… —Se interpone entre nosotras Pit. —¿Qué?

—Luego peleas con ella, Lady Palutena, debemos vencer a un dios del cual no tenía ni idea de su existencia.

_Tiene un punto, pero ya verá Viridi cuando salgamos de esta._

La amenazo con la mirada, ella solo hace una mueca burlándose.

Los cuatro seguimos avanzando hasta que un rayo viene directo a mí, uso _warp_ para esquivarlo, entre las nubes sale él, con una sonrisa soberbia en el rostro, eso me enoja y aprieto con más fuerza mi cetro.

—¡Así que has venido! ¡Y con Viridi! —Zan menciona divertido, materializando dos rayos en sus manos. —Pero que veo, dos ángeles y no hay rastro de la mortal, murió, ¿no es así?

—En tus sueños, viejo. —Evito darme una palmada en la cara al escuchar como Pit lo llamo. —¡Métete con alguien de tu rango!

—¡Sí! ¡O alguien de tu mismo mundo! ¡Sin vergüenza! —Me doy la palmada al escuchar a Pitto también. —¡Ya verás cuando-…!

Él se lanza hacia adelante, extendiendo sus alas negras y colocándose en guardia.

—Eres muy parlanchín, me pareces irritante. —Lanzó otro rayo hacia Pittoo, pero Pit se coloco delante suyo con el escucho, reflejándolo.

Miré a Viridi y ella asintió con la cabeza, uso tomo su brazo usando warp, ambas estamos a sus espaldas, vuelvo a desaparecer, mirándolo de perfil desde la derecha, el momento exacto donde Pitto le lanza una flecha, Zan lanza otro rayo y ambos ataques colisionan, desapareciendo.

**Viridi, ¡ahora!**

Ella levanta unas raíces de la plataforma donde nos encontrábamos, destruyendo el concreto por mi parte disparo unas pequeñas luces. Él forma una barrera de relámpagos, deteniendo mis ataques, a Viridi le lanza uno y ella tiene que detener su ataque para esquivarlo. Teníamos que encontrar la manera de distraerlo.

No puedo ni pensar en algo porque no para de atacarme, ¡era muy frustrante!

_[Lady Palutena, ¿Qué hacemos? Hemos estado haciendo lo mismo desde hace 10 minutos y no da resultados]_

_[¿Pero de donde salió este sujeto? ¡Es mucho más rápido que los chicos del mundo de Lucina!]_

_[Tenemos que encontrar una manera y entre más rápido mejor, ¡cuidado Pit...!]_

**¡Ya lo sé! ¡Pero no deja de-…! ¡No me deja pensar!**

Lucina logró huir gracias a su condición, las maravillas de recorrer largas distancias entre reinos.

Tenía que pensar en algo, rápido, decirles y tratar de lograrlo, usar sin descanso warp me estaba comenzando a agotar, pero lo resistiría, nada me detendría de enviar a este dios al inframundo.

**_—¡Ese golpe con el cetro fue asombroso, Palutena! —Lucina me mira emocionada. —¡Pude golpearlo con mi falchion! ¡Buen trabajo en equipo!_ **

_¿Por qué tuvo ese recuerdo…?_

Miré por encima de Zan, parecía ser el único punto ciego que tenía, entonces pensé en algo que podría funcionar.

**¡Debo aparecer encima suyo!**

_[¿Acaso te volviste loca? ¡Podría pulverizarte en instantes!]_

_[Viridi tiene razón, Lady Palutena...]_

_[¡Eso no importa! ¡Si funciona hazlo!]_

**¡Necesito que Viridi ataque desde el suelo como antes, Pit y Pittoo desde los costados!**

Ellos se preparan, sus rostros también estaban cansados.

Espera…

Espera…

**¡Ahora ya!**

Sí algo debo agradecer desde que estoy en Smash, es que saber los intervalos de tiempo para usar otro poder puede salvarte de la eliminación o la vida, como en este caso.

Los ángeles corren simultáneamente a su alrededor mientras esquivan y lanzan flechas, Viridi nuevamente utiliza las raíces e incluso estas parecen más grandes y veloces que las anteriores, no espero más usando warp.

—Pero ¿qué…? —Zan voltea hacia arriba.

Lo golpeo con mi cetro, todo parecía estar en cámara lenta, de su mano derecha comencé a ver pequeños destellos y también se acercaba peligrosamente a mi rostro, logro teletransportarme de nuevo antes de que pudiera tocar mi cara, apareciendo detrás de Viridi, quien logra capturarlo y enterrándolo en la plataforma o lo que quedaba de ella, dejando medio cuerpo al descubierto, los chicos se colocan delante nuestro.

—¿Cómo…? —Murmura intentando huir.

Tomo mi cetro con ambas manos y lo levanto, cerrando los ojos y concentrando toda mi energía para lo siguiente, habían pasado años desde que lo había hecho.

—¡Palutena no! —La voz de Lucina resonó, desconcentrándome comencé a buscarla.

—¡¿Puede cambiar de forma?! —Ese comentario de Pittoo me desoriento aún más y miro hacia el frente como él, Lucina estaba donde se suponía que estaba Zan. —¡Lo que nos faltaba!

—¡Palutena espera! ¡Soy yo! ¡No me asesines! —No, no podía ser ella, Lucina estaba a salvo en la mansión Smash. —¡Incluso estoy herida! ¡Debes creerme!

Tenía razón, ahí estaba la herida, pero…

—Sólo mira su ojo izquierdo, Lady Palutena. —Murmuró Pit apuntando con su arco. — No tiene…

—¡Escucha Palutena! ¡Zan es quien está con ustedes! ¡Me lanzó un hechizo para manipularme y cambiar a su apariencia! —Ignoro cada una de sus palabras, siguiendo la orden del ángel castaño.

—…la marca de Naga. —Susurré molesta, ¿cómo se atrevía a caer tan bajo? —¡Cállate Zan! ¡Ni siquiera podía abrir su ojo izquierdo!

**¡Viridi! ¡Ten cuidado!**

—¡Palutena detente! —Detestaba que estuviera la hermosa voz de mi amada para intentar salvar su vida.

_[¡Sólo cállate y apresúrate!]_

Suspiro cerrando mis ojos, levantando el cetro y concentro hasta la ultima gota de mi energía en él.

**_Divine Judgment!_ **

Abro los ojos, entrecerrándolos por la luz que emitía mi cetro, pero desde aquí podía ver como su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar gritando en agonía, a medida aquel brillo lo comenzaba a dominar, las nubes superiores grises estaban despejándose y fue cuando Zan comenzó a desmoronarse en pequeñas luces blancas, cómo los espíritus que habían sido liberados ante el ataque de Galeem y Dharkon.

Pierdo la consciencia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cuando abro los ojos, sólo miro el rostro de Lucina, ella se veía preocupada.

—Por fin despiertas, Palutena. —Dulcemente murmura, puedo observar que ella ya no llevaba el vendaje si no un parche. —¿Cómo te sientes?

Antes de poderle contestar, mi estomago gruñe dándome vergüenza y ella ríe.

—Descuida, Peach ya regresará con comida. —Mi princesa dice mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

Miro alrededor, encontrándome con una habitación blanca, parecía que estaba en el hospital.

—Lo estás, también sufriste un sobreesfuerzo como yo, así que estuviste en cama por una semana, hace dos días yo pude levantarme con energías y han estado monitoreando mi ojo, para que no pierda la visibilidad. —Informa dejando mi pómulo, yo lo extraño al instante y ella remueve el parche, la marca de Naga seguía ahí, pero el color celeste era un tono más bajo. —Master Hand está encargado de eso, claro, luego de regañarme por mi imprudencia, pero felicitarme por no romper la regla, fue extraño.

—¿Me regañará también? —Pregunto avergonzada.

—Tal vez… pero no tan fuerte, porque en teoría es tu mundo, tal vez se moleste por no cuidar tu energía… —Ella pone su mano en la barbilla, pensando en algo. —…y tal vez por no detenerme, pero sí menciona algo así, le diré que fue mi responsabilidad.

Unos toques se escucharon, Lucina se levanta de su silla y abre.

—¡Ah! ¡Finalmente estas despierta, Pal! —La melodiosa voz de Peach inunda el lugar, nunca pensé que me haría feliz escucharla y mi estomago parecía aún más feliz. —Sé que la comida de estos sitios es mala, así que he traído algo casero.

La princesa del Reino Champiñón se acerca, yo con algo de dificultad me siento y acepto la caja que me extiende, Lucina está por cerrar la puerta cuando alguien la empuja y cae de sentón en el suelo.

—¡Lady Palutena…! —Pit parece darse cuenta que la princesa de Ylisse estaba abajo, él se asusta y rápidamente la ayuda a pararse. —¡Lo siento Lady Lucina! ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes, Pit. —Acaricia su cabello castaño, para después sacudir su pantalón. —¿Alguien más viene?

—Pittoo, tus papás y las chicas, Lady Lucina. —Anuncia emocionado, Honey le sonríe y deja la puerta tal como estaba.

No tardan en aparecer, cada uno saludándome por turnos, porque eran demasiadas personas para una pequeña habitación y pasaron varias horas hasta que los demás se marcharon, Lucina por su parte en algún momento había desaparecido para firmar el papeleo para darme de alta, me ayudó a levantarme de la camilla luego de que el doctor me quitara el pulsioxímetro.

—Aquí dejo tu ropa, te esperaré afuera.

Lucina se marcha dejándome sola, me estiro para dejar de sentir mi cuerpo tan tenso, tomo mi ropa y me dirijo hacia el baño. No tardó mucho en cambiarme, doblo la bata poniéndola en la cama antes arreglada, me coloco las zapatillas y salgo.

—¿No quieres ir a una cita, cariño? —Me cuelgo en su brazo, admirando su rostro rojo y mirada de pánico. —Ha pasado un tiempo desde que fuimos a una~

—A-Ah, claro, ¿pensé que estabas en recuperación? —Era tan linda, me encantaba su preocupación por mí.

—Tener una cita contigo será más sanador que estar en la mansión Smash esperando que Master Hand me regañe, vamos linda. —La arrastro por el pasillo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

_Me pregunto como quedará su cicatriz luego de esto, estoy emocionada~_

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Casi 13k palabras! ¡Espero que te haya gustado, JMN!
> 
> Siento que el universo de Kid Icarus está lleno de posibilidades para explotar, como posibles poderes de los demás dioses como Viridi, ella es Diosa de la Naturaleza, pero, supuse yo que podía manipularla a su antojo incluso sin su cetro.
> 
> Si bien, Medusa fue expulsada de Angel Land por Lady Palutena, ¿por qué no usarlo nuevamente? Claro, este tipo de hechizo/poder de ella, la agotaría de sobremanera, dejándola en K.O.
> 
> Zeus es un dios bastante neutral en el universo de Pit, así que idee otro bajo el nombre de Zan.
> 
> El nombre “Zan” proviene de la pronunciación japonesa de “Trueno” = Sanda, sólo que preferí eliminar “da” y cambiar S > Z. Otro dato, es que sí nos basamos en la mitología, Zeus es padre de Lady Palutena (Atenea) & Viridi (Artemisa), también es cambia formas.
> 
> Traté de escribir una pelea decente, pero es más fácil para mi dibujarla que escribirla hehe…
> 
> ¡Bueno! ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado JMN! ¡Perdona la espera!


End file.
